


金项链 毒苹果

by MOLLLUSK



Category: oxlxs
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOLLLUSK/pseuds/MOLLLUSK
Summary: 自己爽，第一人称路人搞鬼，【我】可以是任何人。





	1. Chapter 1

那个少年Rapper在台上蹦跳着洒水，人群涌动尖叫之时，我和带我来的朋友在这破旧Livehouse的后方观望。光线很暗，舞台也不大，DJ控制台和他的距离近到无法忽略。封闭的空间里弥漫着一股刺鼻的气味——我并没有被这股气味的来源困扰很久，洒完水他就告诉我，我们，他的观众们，这里才装修过不久，大家今夜在这里就是他妈聚众吸/Du，再一次轰炸了人群。  
这个小孩，朋友眉毛挑起，意味深长地对我笑。他又说了什么，我无心倾听。我从观众中的性感浓妆美女一路看到台上，缺乏知识又被糟糕的灯光闪到眼花，我并不能分清台下美女的妆容和台上少年的有什么本质区别，暗深眼影和烈焰红唇似乎是美艳标配，只是少年的唇似乎较常人更丰厚些。磨砂般的唱腔从这双红唇中送出，将票子，女人，枪子，大金链子等意象轰炸到我耳边。兴之所至处少年Rapper在台上跳舞。他的身体律动柔软如蛇，然而在动作的伸展尽头又有凶狠的蛮力。纤细脖颈连接的脊椎有些弯驼，豪放疯狂的走位中尽显黑人灵魂——即便是他外表幼白秀丽到甚至给人以脆弱易碎的幻觉。  
很正，我说，目光流连于少年的金项链，银耳饰和微微流汗的裸露皮肤在湖蓝灯光下的点点闪光，很漂亮。  
正前方的美女攀着高大的白种帅哥法式热吻。  
也很Easy。朋友补充。

和朋友告别，我绕到Livehouse后门。后门比寒酸的入口更加简陋，  
生锈的铁栅栏中间松松垮垮缠了几圈粗壮锁链，他坐在一旁台阶上抽烟，脊背弯成弧线，破洞牛仔裤膝盖处的裂口因拉扯放大，露出整个冻得发红的膝盖。我向他借火，坐到他旁边。Livehouse后门正对一家酒吧后墙，从窗户里倾泻出的霓虹光被后墙堆起的垃圾杂物污染隔断。他的重心渐渐倾斜到一侧，脑袋架在手臂上，怔怔地看着片片灯光残骸。  
你累了吗？我问。  
没，他否认，就是下舞台的时候，下舞台的时候......  
他抬起另一侧手臂，呜——。做出飞行器滑翔的动线，飞到我眼前，然后直直九十度坠落。  
Bang!  
他又为坠落配音。只是和他本人的配音不同，他的手坠落之后往上弹了几下。Oversize卫衣多余的布料在我眼前晃动。  
有这样的感觉。他说。  
冷风在此时阴起，他被冻得缩了缩，我拉住他同样试图缩回去的、刚刚在我眼前充当飞行器的手，猝不及防，他的重心因此倒向我。  
很冷吧，我说，我们去暖和点的地方？  
你带我去暖和的地方吗？他反应很快，嘴角一咧开始笑。他的脸在同时下倾，平添几分邪恶。  
我的手搭上他裸露的膝盖细细摩挲，一点点从起线的破洞边往里探索。

 

我把这位少年Rapper推倒在床上时他还在笑，笑得尾音急促，不得不“哈、哈、哈”紧急吸入空气缓和。然后房间陷入寂静，窗外有长长扫射的车灯亮光透过劣质窗帘，从他的小脸上一闪而过。他依旧眉眼弯弯，淡粉丰厚的嘴唇因笑意拉长。他抬起手，在我的注视下以平躺的状态极不自然地伸了个懒腰，宽大卫衣下纤细的身型因此伸展并微微扭曲。埋在帽子里的脖颈，以锁骨撑起微鼓的胸部和下显的肋骨，收束的腰曲线连接略显宽大的胯，我混混沌沌，从柔软布料下若隐若现的曲线中区分想象。他的手臂因伸懒腰抬到头顶，又顺势收下去，细长幼白的食指和中指浅浅刮碰过我撑在旁边的手腕，从肩头一路游走过胸腹腰胯，正沿着我刚刚的视觉路径。  
等一下—  
他眯着月牙眼看我，声音黏腻如掺杂了树胶，砒霜和蜜糖。  
我贴近他的耳朵告诉他我不等。


	2. 金项链 毒苹果（2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有很多不科学设定的开车。纯爽。

我摸着他的脖颈亲吻他。愈发深入，我终于有机会轻轻噬咬他诱人的唇——唇舌唾液间交换的是烟味。他显然动情，黏黏糊糊地扭动着，用身体蹭我，扒我衣服。我的手同样伸进他的卫衣和裤子反复抚摸他的身体和双股，他像猫一般舒服地呼噜。  
他的身体简直为了承欢而生。我仅仅将手指伸进他的丰唇里搅动做初步准备（在那时他乖巧地看着我，吮吸手指时的黑亮纯洁眼神让我的下体深受感动），在这柔软的身体探索不多时便回馈我过量乃至流到腿间的天然润滑便于我进入。被我指奸到腰间卸力，他趴伏在被褥间喘息，在我按压他体内凸起时发出小动物般的含糊呜咽。我不再忍耐，一手按住少年的细腰一手扶着我那早已充血肿胀的狰狞下体一点点挤进去。细嫩紧致的穴肉涌上纠缠住我，我不禁低吟出声。  
“啊、啊-好大、”  
似乎感到巨大异物的入侵，他本能地往前逃，又被我强硬制住。我俯下身来从他的腋下抱住他，边加速抽插边揉捏他微微鼓胀的胸部和乳头。他开始颤抖、呻吟。他说不要、不要玩胸——做爱时他的鼻音更重，嗯嗯啊啊叫声软黏如高温烤化的巧克力。但同时他似乎颇不自觉地把自己的胸部往前送，身体同样不易察觉地摇晃着迎合我攻入的节奏。他一定是喜欢别人这样玩他的。我因恶劣更加卓有技巧地玩弄他胸前这两片微微的隆起，噬咬他红到几乎滴血的耳垂，在猛烈抽插的间隙低声夸奖他的腰又细又软，里面也紧、嫩，日起来太爽。“你闭嘴、嗯、”他隐忍的泣音因羞耻更高。我没说错，他纤细柔韧的身体在上上下下的颠簸中挣扎扭动，泛着情欲的潮红，银色的耳饰同样随着我的抽插一晃一晃闪耀不断，他的股间和我们的身体连接处（我惊讶于我坚硬丑恶青筋虬结的粗壮肉棒竟能插入他幼白细嫩的股间）就着流下大腿内侧的淫靡水光快速拍打，少年一副被操熟的性感小美人模样。漂亮小骚货，我又夸赞，腾出手来蹂躏玩弄他纤巧小脸上微微张开，舌尖伸出，深深浅浅喘息不停的红艳丰唇，牵出银丝。此情此景让我的下体胀得更大更硬，周围内壁也更紧地吸附我。好想把你操到坏掉，或者操到怀孕，小荡妇。顺着话语坚硬的肉棒推开拥挤的柔软甬道使劲撞进去，反复狠狠摩擦他那凸起的兴奋点。他尖叫出声。  
“我、操，不行、不行了、哈、啊、啊——”  
他湿润的泪眼突然睁大失焦，舌头微微伸出，被操射出的白浊溅了一身，更远的点点滴滴溅到了他的脸上。大量的射精也同样发生在他的体内——我那不值钱的后代全数灌进了他的最深处。  
那之后我们又做了两轮，在床上又一次，在浴室清理前一次。浴室的第三次，我按住他的胯，下身边使力把他纤细柔软的身体往白瓷墙上撞边咬他的耳朵说爱他。他只含含糊糊地回应了一句他也好喜欢，便又像小野兽一般呜呜咽咽不停了。他的小腹已经被我射到微微隆起，白浊的精液满溢从他打颤的股间流下——仿佛他真的被我操到怀孕。完事之后他带着一脸餍足的笑意，亲亲吻了我的脸颊。他笑起来月牙眼弯弯，我想他并不能看见我的脸。  
我走时他还在睡，带着腰上的淤青和我的吻痕咬痕。我背上也被这只小野猫挠得不轻，但总归是个愉快的夜晚。我在晨光中玩味蒸汽朦胧里他对我说的他也好喜欢，分明只是喜欢这样的时间，而我是谁并不重要。  
于是我留下了我的号码，相信这样的夜晚不是最后一次。 太阳升起，我汇入了人群之中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 都是假的


End file.
